Natsu is jealous!
by DireWolfLuvzChocolate
Summary: With Erza on a mission and no one around to stop the fight between a certain ice mage and fire mage, Lucy decides she'll head home for the day, but that is not what Mira has planned for her.


Ok so I know I haven't updated my other story in a long time, but that's because I have writer's block and I just can't put my ideas together enough to form a chapter. I promise I will update it! It is far from being finished and I do have tons of ideas for it, it's just that choosing which one I use is so hard to do. . Sorry!

Anyways! I had this sudden idea to write a NaLu fanfic a few days ago...and well here we are! Yay NaLu!

Ladies and Gentlemen *drum roll* I present to you the tastiest plate of waffles you have ever eaten in your life!...I mean this story...

* * *

Third Person POV

Lucy was doing her normal routine; sitting at the bar sipping a chocolate milkshake and wishing Natsu would stop fighting for once. Lucy sighed as a table got chucked right over her head and an all too familiar voice roared out "That's it Ice Princess you're going down!" Too bad Erza wasn't here Lucy thought; she would have broken up the fight between the two mages currently throwing any item they could get their hands on at each other. Unfortunately for the guild, Erza would be gone for at least 9 days on a special mission that the Master gave her. She had only been gone for 2 days and Lucy was already starting to miss her friend. She sighed again and figured she'd just head home and do some shopping since it looked like Natsu and Gray weren't going to stop anytime soon. Just as she was walking out of the guild she heard Natsu yell "She'll never like a guy like you!"

Lucy's POV

'She? He must be talking about Juvia.' I start walking out again only to be pulled aside by Mira. "It's getting dark out, why don't you let Natsu walk you home?" she says as she squeezes my arm slightly and looks at the setting sun. 'Have Natsu walk me home? I've walked by myself at night plenty of times before…why is she suddenly suggesting this now?' I look at her face to see if maybe she's planning something, but her face only shows concern. "Um, I guess." I tell her and she smiles as she lets go of my arm. "NATSU! Come walk Lucy home!" she yells back towards the pink haired dragon slayer. "I'll fight you later Frosty Breath" Natsu snaps at Gray and then runs over to me. "Let's go" he says as he walks past me, never looking at me. 'What is he so upset about? Did Gray say something to him? Does he really believe Gray is unworthy of Juvia?' I break my chain of thoughts and see that Natsu's already two blocks away.

I run to catch up to him and trip in the process. 'That's weird normally he would have helped me up and asked if I was ok, is it really bothering him that much?' I get up and make my way to him, so that I'm finally able to see his face. I peer over at him to find that he has a scowl on his face. "So Natsu, you know you can talk to me about anything right? I mean we are best friends…"

No sooner had I said that sentence, when he suddenly wheels around and grabs my shoulders. "Is that what I am, a friend?" He asks as he looks at me with burning eyes. "Is that what Gray is to you too? A friend?" he shakes me slightly as he asks me. "Yea, I guess, I mean he is part of my family." I answer "So he's family and I'm a friend?!" This time his grip gets harder and his eyes get more intense. "Well everyone at the guild is part of my family so yea-"I start to explain only to get cut off by Natsu "He was right! I can't believe this! How could you?! No, I mean how could I let this happen?! He snatched you from right underneath me! I can't believe that rat was telling the truth!" He yelled out in a furious rage and released me from his grasp as he paced the street. 'What is he talking about? Is this about that fight with Gray? Gray snatched me? What on Earthland is he talking about?' I bite my lip and try think of a way to calm him and figure out what is going on, but as soon as I was about to say something he cuts me off again, but this time with a kiss. He did it so abruptly that I hadn't even realized he was in front of me until our lips were touching. I closed my eyes and inwardly jumped for joy. 'Natsu is kissing me! I don't know what he was so worked up about, but I hope he doesn't think of it again' Natsu breaks the kiss and I open my eyes to find his face only inches away, his dark eyes locked onto mine with an intensity so powerful, that I feel my knees weaken and my head get foggy. 'If only he knew how much I loved him' Natsu smirks and at first I think that he read my thoughts, but then he says "I'll bet that Icicle can't make you feel like this with just a kiss." 'Icicle? Is he talking about Gray, but…Gray doesn't like me…he even asked me where he should take Juvia on their first date.'

Natsu's POV

'She looks so cute just standing there biting her lip, I wonder what she's thinking about. I can't believe that walking Popsicle actually had Lucy in his clutches, how did I not notice it? Is that what she's thinking about- that Ice Freak?! You shouldn't be thinking about him while I'm right here in front of you! I'll make you think of me and only me!' I flash over to her as she's about to speak and shove my mouth against hers. I watch as her eyes close and she presses her body closer to mine. I end the kiss and study her face while I wait for her to recover. She looks at me with hooded eyes and I smirk and say the only thing on my mind: "I'll bet that Icicle can't make you feel like this with just a kiss."

* * *

Just what DID Gray say to Natsu to get him all fired up? (I couldn't resist ^-^) Find out in chapter two of "Natsu is Jealous?!"


End file.
